Un livre?
by Olotie
Summary: Moselle aurait préféré se balader dans Strasbourg de son propre chef, et non à la suite d'une réunion aussi productive et efficace que calme et organisée avec les membres du tout nouveau "Est France". Et sa discussion avec Nice, l'une de ses amies va encore l'enfoncer dans l'inquiétude. Car la Méditerranéenne perd la mémoire...


Bonne nuit, ou bonjour, mais surtout bonne année à tous! Qu'elle vous soit encore meilleure que la précédente!

Je n'ai pas écrit depuis longtemps, et je commence là un espèce de préquel à une nouvelle fic que je voudrais publier. J'aimerais donc que vous me donniez votre avis sur ce petit texte.

Il implique l' "Est France", le "Grand Est" ou le "Cœur de l'Europe", alias la fusion Alsace-Lorraine-Champagne-Ardennes. Si si, ils avaient songé à appeler cette nouvelle région comme ça. Ça peut paraître prestigieux, mais aux yeux de certains Lorrains, Champennois, et surtout Alsaciens, c'est surtout absurde. Mais seule Moselle est vraiment mise en avant ici, ainsi qu'une squatteuse du Sud-Est qui profite du climat "presque accueillant" de Strasbourg.

Moselle s'appelle Alena Weber et Nice Fortuna Lanteri.

Vous trouverez plus d'informations à la fin, comme d'habitude. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Moselle sortait d'une interminable réunion de la nouvelle région "Est France", proposition de nom pour ce territoire regroupant trois régions assez hostiles les unes envers les autres, mais tout de même diplomatiques, et dix départements qui, eux, n'avaient strictement rien à faire des convenances.

Ainsi, Meurthe-et-Moselle les avaient traitées successivement, elle et Bas-Rhin, de voleuses de d'influence, l'Alsacienne avait alors lancé qu'elle et sa sœur Haut-Rhin n'avaient jamais demandé la responsabilité des boulets économiques lorrains et champenois, ce à quoi Haute Marne lui avait répondu que les Champenois n'avaient jamais demandé non plus à être dépossédés du peu de population et d'emplois qu'il leur restait en déplaçant toutes leurs administrations chez les Allemands. Et, comme Moselle s'y attendait - et à son plus grand damne- ils n'avaient rien tiré de productif, n'étant d'accord sur rien. Ah, si! La fusion des régions était une aberration pour tout le monde.

Alena soupira, ne provoquant même pas un nuage de vapeur dans l'air hivernal. La température ne descendait pas à zéro. Vosges s'inquiétait d'ailleurs vraiment, car elle perdait énormément de profit dans ses stations qui ne voulaient pas se couvrir de neige. Ça la rendait d'une humeur de chien, aussi. Personne n'osait plus l'approcher, à part Meuse, qui réussissait par on ne sait quel miracle à lui tirer de temps en temps un sourire en lui parlant de... lard et d'herbe tendre. Elle ne chercherait pas à comprendre.

Très franchement, Alena Weber aimait l'ordre et la tranquillité. Que tout se passe comme prévu. Mais là, elle aurait préféré le contraire. Enfin, elle aurait préféré qu'il neige aussi. Décidément, tout allait à l'encontre de ses principes!

Elle allait continuer à ruminer ses sombres pensées en s'enfonçant dans Strasbourg quand une voix connue l'interpella:

"Alors, la torture est finie?"

La blonde se retourna. L'accent méridional ne la laissa pas douter de l'identité de la personne, pas plus que ses vêtements. Mais qui superposait des couches et des couches de gilets et d'écharpe alors qu'il faisait plus de quinze degrés?!

"Nice? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

La susnommée s'arrêta à la hauteur de Moselle -enfin, façon de parler; la Lorraine la dépassait d'une bonne tête- et plongea ses yeux brun sombre dans les prunelles gris nuage en face d'elle.

"Je suis d'abord passée à Metz pour voir comment tu allais. Ta charmante préfecture m'a indiqué avec force jurons dont je n'ai pas compris la moitié que tu assistais à une réunion à Strasbourg avec les autres départements concernés par la fusion.

-Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu entendais d'autres de mes villes, un peu plus au Nord.

-Ou je me plaindrais encore plus. Je disais donc: là, je me suis rappelée que c'était bien aujourd'hui que tous les départements des régions rassemblées se réunissaient. Du coup j'ai décidé de faire le trajet jusqu'à Strasbourg. De toute façon, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire.

-Très drôle.

-Merci. J'ai ressenti à peu près la même chose quand on m'a annexé à la France et que j'ai fusionné avec Provence. Mais bon, tu dois savoir ce que ça fait, toi aussi.

-Hum.

- _Zou_! Cesse donc de faire la _brègue_! Je m'excuse. J'ai parlé trop vite, comme toujours. Tu me connais, maintenant! Tu sais que je _barjaque_ tout le temps. Tu as vraiment la _barbarote_ , toi.

-Et après tu te plains de pas comprendre ce que Metz dit. C'est vraiment déplorable.

-J'ai déjà du mal avec Vosges qui avale la moitié des mots, alors comment veux-tu que je m'en sorte avec l'accent mosellan? Vous êtes vraiment déstabilisants, dans le Nord, à vouloir supprimer les lettres.

-C'est sans doute que dans le Sud, vous avez le temps de toutes les prononcer."

Nice jeta un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait du déroulement de ses journées, qui consistaient pour la plupart à remplir une tonne de papiers administratifs propres aux préfectures ET aux départements -car oui, la jeune fille représentait aussi les Alpes Maritimes, et Moselle se demandait bien pourquoi-, à s'assurer du bon déroulement du séjour des centaines de touristes sans se faire remarquer, à préparer les grand événements culturels -le Carnaval de Nice la faisait travailler toute l'année- et accessoirement à se disputer avec ses frères et sœurs, qu'Alena n'avait pas encore eu la chance de rencontrer mais qu'elle connaissait presque par cœur grâce à son amie et à leur réputation -surtout Marseille.

Alors qu'elle poursuivaient leur chemin jusqu'à la Petite France, la brune déclara:

"En fait, votre région ressemble un peu à PACA.

-Pardon?

-L'Est France, et pas en caractère, hein. Si Lorraine, Alsace et Champagne-Ardennes se mettaient à imiter Provence, ce serait la fin du monde. Non, je veux parler de caractéristiques. Vous n'avez quasiment aucune histoire, aucune culture en commun. En fait, c'est encore pire qu'avec nous.

-Merci, j'avais compris qu'on avait quasiment rien de commun. Je n'avais déjà pas vraiment de passé commun avec le reste de la Lorraine... A la rigueur, si, j'ai des ressemblances avec Bas-Rhin et Haut-Rhin, elles avaient presque réussi à se faire à l'idée de fusion... Mais avec Champagne-Ardennes... c'est si compliqué...

-Vous allez finir par vous entendre, vous verrez.

-Tu crois?

-Je vais te dire: la région PACA, que Provence a récupéré, est composé de six départements: les Bouches du Rhône, le Var et les Alpes de Haute-Provence, qui faisaient partie de la Provence historique, le Vaucluse, anciens Comtat Venaissin, dirigé d'une main de fer par ma sœur Avignon et la Principauté d'Orange, fief hollandais, indépendants bien sûr de la France, des Hautes Alpes, possession du Dauphiné, l'ancien nom de Rhône-Alpes, et enfin moi, qui ai lutté pendant cinq siècles pour échapper à l'annexion. Des Provençaux, une principauté, un état religieux, un Dauphinois et une Nissarde, ça donne beaucoup de disputes, bien sûr. Mais ça donne aussi la troisième des régions les plus riches de France.

-Et personne n'oublie ses origines?

-Tu penses vraiment que j'oublierais mes origines? Deux mille trois cent ans d'histoire, ça ne s'oublie pas comme ça!

-Deux mille trois cent ans?!

-Je ne te l'avais pas dit?

-... Non.

-Il faudra que je te raconte tout, un jour. Ou que j'écrive un livre. C'est bien, un livre. Avant de perdre une partie trop importante de mes souvenirs. Enfin, bref, je ne pense pas que vous oublierez, les Alsaciennes et toi, que vous avez été rattachées à l'Allemagne, toutes les peines et les richesses que cela vous a procuré...

-Les richesses...

-Tu as vu ta préfecture? Quasiment tous tes bâtiments sont allemands! Et tu parles couramment deux langues vivantes. Ça donne tout de même des avantages. Surtout que l'Allemand, c'est l'une des trois langues principales de l'Europe avec l'Anglais et le Français.

-On m'a obligé à l'apprendre.

-Nous sommes le plus souvent obligés d'apprendre d'autres langues. Je parlais Italien quasiment tout le temps avant 1860.

-Et tu as dû apprendre le Français ensuite?

-Non. Je parlais déjà couramment Français pour communiquer avec Savoie."

Les yeux de la brune s'assombrirent et Moselle se prit encore une fois à penser qu'elle ne savait presque rien de son amie. Une discussion devrait bien vite s'imposer, entre les réunions chaotiques et les tentatives de relever l'économie, le tourisme, les industries...

Ne pas y penser. Surtout pas maintenant.

"Euh... Bon, c'est pas tout, mais il va falloir que je retourne sur mon fief. Les autres départements ont dû fuir en quatrième vitesse la ville.

-Bas-Rhin a dû les convaincre à coup de moule à Kouglof. C'est comme ça que l'on dit?

-Je crois. Tu as vraiment du mal avec les langues germaniques, toi.

-J'ai parlé des langues latines ou méditerranéennes toute ma vie, comment veux-tu que je sois à l'aise avec les langues germaniques?

-Tu parles pourtant bien l'allemand.

-Simple nécessité. J'ai beaucoup de touristes allemands. Et des Scandinaves, aussi, ils fleurissent sur la plage depuis quelques années! Je crois même avoir vu Norvège, cet été, en train de fondre, mais je ne me suis pas approchée. J'ai pour habitude de laisser les vacanciers tranquilles."

Alena sourit. La fournaise de la Côte d'Azur ne laissait aucune personne vivant au-dessus de Clermont-Ferrand intacte. Et cette raison la poussait tout particulièrement à la visiter en hiver, quand la température descendait en-dessous de vingt degrés la nuit.

Puis elle se rendit compte que cette réunion l'avait tout de même bien fatiguée. Elle bailla.

"Je suis complètement _schlass_.

-J'ai bien vu que tu étais _escagassée_. Rentre chez toi, je vais continuer à visiter un peu. J'adore les marchés de Noël. J'irai voir le tien demain. Avec toi, j'espère.

-Compte sur moi."

Moselle commença à partir, mais se ravisa. Elle venait de se souvenir d'une des paroles de la Méditerranéenne.

"Fortuna?

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas te passer de moi, à ce que je vois. Tu veux me demander quelque chose?

-Que... Quand tu as dit "avant de perdre une partie trop importante de mes souvenirs"... Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?"

Nice sembla déconcertée un court instant. Elle se reprit cependant et lui offrit un grand sourire. Triste.

"C'est normal pour un représentant de perdre des souvenirs. Cela fait partie des aléas que nous vivons. Seulement, j'aimerais retranscrire dans un livre certains moments de ma vie avant qu'ils ne sortent totalement de ma tête. Je me considère même comme chanceuse de n'avoir pas tout oublié."

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de la blonde.

"Tu pourras le lire, si tu veux.

-Je n'y manquerai pas.

- _Bèn_ , dans ce cas..."

Fortuna s'éloigna de la Mosellane et leva le bras au-dessus d'elle.

" _Chau viva, miéu amic._ "

Alena chercha ses mots pour lui répondre dans son patois; quand elle releva la tête, son amie avait disparu.

* * *

J'ai essayé d'utiliser des expressions du patois de chaque région, le Nissart pour le Pays Niçois et le Francique ou le Platt pour la Moselle, donc si des lecteurs habitant dans les zones nommées si-dessus tiennent à me corriger ou à préciser quelque chose, qu'il n'hésitent pas.

Maintenant, le petit lexique:

Nissart:

 _Zou_!: Allez! Courage!

 _Faire la brègue_ : Faire la tête

 _Avoir la barbarote_ : Avoir le cafard

 _Escagasser_ : Casser. Ici, c'est "être cassée".

 _Bèn_ : Et bien, bien. Souvent abrégé en _Bé_ , il est aussi utilisé par une majorité d'Italiens. Peut être aussi changé en _Vé_ dans l'Emilie-Romagne, ce qui nous rappelle tout de même un certain joyeux luron avec une boucle à gauche de sa tête, mais qui signifie "regarde" à Nice.

 _Chau viva, miéu amic_ : Au revoir/Salut, mon amie.

Francique:

 _Je suis_ _Schlass_ : Je suis fatiguée/cassée. Veut aussi dire "couteau". On l'utilise aussi dans une majeure partie de la Lorraine et en Alsace, mais le mot est d'origine germanique.

Et voilà. C'est vraiment pauvre pour Moselle. Je suis désolée. Il est deux heures du matin, en même temps.

La France a rattaché la Savoie et Nice à son territoire, le 14 juin très exactement, avec un vote que certains considéreront comme truqué et pas très légal. Mais ceci, c'est une autre histoire.

Le temps m'étonne. A ce moment de l'année, la température devrait descendre en dessous de zéro degrés, et il devrait neiger. On est monté jusque quinze degrés et à part la pluie et quelques rayons de soleil, aucun flocon à déclarer.

Après ces quelques phrases très édifiantes, je vous souhaite encore une très bonne année et une très bonne santé.

 _Chau viva!_


End file.
